Lover,Anger,and Jelousy!
by italianbabe203
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have been dating for 3 years and when they return to Camp Rock 3 years later. Will Tess and Jared break them apart or will Shane and Mitchie's love be strong enough to last?trailer inside.ShaneXMitchie,MitchieXJared,ShaneXTess
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl I've decided to make a camp rock story

Hey ppl I've decided to make a camp rock story. This is my first camp rock story so plz be nice and no flames plzz!!

Rating: T (for language and maybe more later on)

Summary: Shane and Mitchie have been dating for 3 years and when they return to Camp Rock 3 years later. Will Tess and Jared (A/N: Jared is just a name I thought of but he is played by a Disney channel star) break them apart or will Shane and Mitchie's love be strong enough to last??

_Italics-__actions_

Regular-speaking

**Bold-over-voice**

Trailer!!

**They met each-other last year at Camp Rock**

_Shows Shane and Mitchie kissing after finale jam_

"I love you Michelle Elizabeth Torres" Shane said.

"I love you, too, Shane Joseph Gray!" Mitchie said.

**They were perfect for each other**

_Shows Shane and Mitchie on the dock by the lake and Shane giving her something_

"Mitchie I love you and I will always love you and to prove it to you I want to give you something." Shane said staring right into Mitchie's eyes.

"Shane is this what I think it is?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yes." He replied

_Shows Shane sliding his purity ring on her finger and Tess and Jared looking at them with daggers in their eyes._

Jared whispered, "I want Mitchie!!"

"I want Shane! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tess whispered

"Yes, of course!" Jared replied.

**And the next summer at Camp rock could change all that when Tess and Jared put there plan to work**

_Shows Tess Tyler and Jared Estevez looking at each other with an evil smirk on their faces._

"You think we'll be able to do this?" asked Jared.

"Of course" Tess replied.

**And when Tess and Jared lie to Mitchie and Shane what could happen to their relationship?**

_Shows Shane and Mitchie yelling and fighting_.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Mitchie said with tears burning up in her eyes.

"What are you talking about??" Shane asked.

"Forget it" Mitchie says and runs away.

**What happens when Jared comforts Mitchie and Tess comforts Shane will new relationships bloom??**

_Shows Mitchie crying into Jared's shirt_

"Shh, Mitchie don't cry." Jared said with a smirk on his face.

"Why shouldn't I?" Mitchie asked.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this." Jared says and leaned in a kissed Mitchie softly on the lips.

_Shows Shane looking at Mitchie with tears in his eyes and Shane running out of Mitchie's cabin and Mitchie running after him._

**Will love blossom between Tess and Shane?**

_Show Shane and Tess kissing._

**Will love also blossom between Mitchie and Jared?**

_Shows Mitchie and Jared kissing._

**Or will Shane and Mitchie get back together?**

**Starring Demi Lovato as Mitchie**

_Shows Demi laughing_

**Joe Jonas as Shane**

_Shows Shane writing in his song book_

**Meaghan Jette Martin as Tess Tyler**

_Shows Tess performing_

**Cody Linley**** as Jared Estevez**

_Shows Jared holding Mitchie._

**Also starring**

**Nick Jonas as Nate and Kevin Jonas as Jason**

_Show Nate and Jason fighting_

**Love, Anger, and Jealously**

**Coming to a computer screen near you!**

So tell me what you thought about it and stay tuned for more!

I also have a sequel in my head.lol.

So press that purple button!

So don't forget to r & r.

Thx so much

-Dellie3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry I havent updated in a longgggg time i've been busy with school and everything so im gunna update every time I get 5-10 reviews for each chapter. And this whole story will be in Mitchie's POV.

P.S.: I don't Camp Rock, Mitchie, Shane, Jason, or Nate. All I own is this story line Jared and Kathy.

________________________________________________________________________

Mitchie POV

_I was walking down the path that leads to the lake when I noticed _him. _Why did he have to do that to me? _

_Make me forget everything and just think about then? Nothing about my past or future. _

_He has so much power over me it isn't funny._

_All I think about is him. His touch, his soft lips, and the way his dark brown pools pierce right threw me. I don't know how he does it, but that's one of the many reasons that I love him._

_As I was walking I walked up to him. I sat next to him. He looked right at me. His brown pools just piercing right threw me. His hard face turned into a soft and loving smile._

"_Mitchie, how do you do these things to me?" he asked me. "I don't know, but there are these things that you do to me too. That's one of the many reasons I love you" I answered simply. _

_He leaned in and when he was about 3 cemeteries away from my lips I felt his hot breath right on me as he said "I love you Michelle Elizabeth Torres." As soon as his lips were about to touch mine…………_

"Mitchie wake up, its 5:30 and you have to leave to go Camp Rock at 7:00" my older sister, Kathy, yelled. As soon as I heard Camp Rock I bolted out of bed and ran to get my things to take a shower.

I can see you're a little confused so let me introduce myself. Hi, my name is Michelle Elizabeth Torres, but you can call me Mitchie. I'm 18 and live in a small town in Florida.

I love to sing. It's my passion. I've been going to camp rock since I was 16. And there I met Shane Joseph Gray, my rock star boyfriend.

Apparently he heard me sing my first year and he didn't know that was me so he was trying to find me then at Final Jam he found the girl he's been looking for, and she's right here.

I love him more than anything and he's been on tour for the past 3 months and I miss him like hell. I can't wait to see him today. He and his two brothers, Nate and Jason Gray, are all consulers.

So anyways, I took a shower came out and put on a pale green blouse with a pair oh white skinny jeans with white ballet flats. I let my hair down with my bangs to the side. I put on loads of eyeliner on with green eye shadow to make my eyes pop out with so clear lip gloss.

After I was done getting ready I brought all my luggage down and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

I grabbed a mango and went to sit down the living room. I sat down in the loveseat and turned on the TV. Hot Tunes was on and it was about Connect 3 I turned it off because it was probably about Shane dating that slut Aly.

I really could care less about that crap because I know its all bull. Shane wouldn't do that.

"Come on Mitchie, we have to leave if you want to get there by 10" Kathy told me. She never has patience.

2 Hours Later

I fell asleep in the car I was dreaming that Shane duped me for some slut but I bout that will happen. Hopefully.

When we arrived I ran to the sign-in table so I could get my information. My schedule, cabin, act. I hugged my sister goodbye and ran to my cabin.

I dropped all my bags and ran to find Shane, Catylin, Nate, Jason, Peggy, or Ella. I ran to the dock, nothing, I ran to lunch room, nothing, and I ran to the dance room, nothing.

As I started to walk back to my cabin I saw someone in there that I really couldn't make out because I was not that close.

When I walked in nobody was there. "Hello? Is someone there?" you asked. Nothing. I heard nothing. I checked the bathroom. Nothing. When I shut the door "BOO!" Shane screamed.

I lost balance and fell onto the bed I dragged Shane with me. He fell on top of me. "Hey, babe." Shane said as he kissed the top of my head. I couldn't help but blush at his comment.

"Hey, Hon" I said as I kissed his cheek. He ran his hands up and down my arm that sent chills down my spine. He planted a sweet kiss on my lips and as his soft lips touched mine I felt a blot of electricity run through my whole body.

We pulled away slowly and just stared into each others eyes. We stayed that way until I said "Umm Shane do you think you could get off of me?"

"Sure. Sorry" he said as he got off of me. "Thanks" I said and smiled sweetly as he returned the smile.

"Come on, I have to tell you something" he said as he put his hand out and I took it. The way his hand felt in mine was like it was meant to be there.

He brought me to the spot where he sang _Gotta Find You. _He sat me down next to him and we were silent for about 3 minutes or so until I finally broke the awkward silence.

"So how was tour?" I asked him. "Fine but there was one problem." He stated. "Oh yeah and what was that?" I asked him. "You weren't there. I missed you like crazy. I missed your soft lips, your soft touch, and you sweet smile." He said.

All I could do was smile and blush. "I missed you to and all your smooth ways." I said as I started to laugh.

"Mitchie I love you so much and I always will and I want to prove it to you!" Shane said as he looked right into my eyes. "Shane is this what I think it is?"

"Yes!" Shane said as he took off his purity ring and slipped it onto my finger. "Shane I can't believe you love me this much to give me your ring? But what will you parents say when they see you without your ring?" I asked.

"Ill just tell them I gave it to you as a promise ring. To prove my love for you and to promise that one day I will marry you" Shane said.

"Shane I love you so much you know that?" I said. "Yeah and I love you to." Shane said.

He leaned in a planted another sweet kiss on my lips that made me just melt. I pulled away and said "We should go so nobody will get suspicious." I said as I put my hand out.

He grabbed my hand and we walked hand-in-hand to my cabin. "Bye Mitchie. Ill see you later."

"Kay bye." I said as I kissed him one more time until dinner. "Love you!" he said. "Love ya too bye" I said.

As I walked back to my cabin I felt as if someone was watching me. But what I didn't know is that there were 2 certain people watching me and Shane the whole time since we were at the lake and those people were…………….

________________________________________________________________________

Okay so tell me what you think. Like I said before I need 5-10 reviews to update. So review, review, review. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
